Reborn
by Eclipse1
Summary: A man with a dark past shows up in the digi world. How will he deal with this new world. Will he find peace or will his past forever huant him.
1. Begining

I do not own digimon please enjoy. This is my first fanfic so be gentle enjoy.

-Unknown location –

"It's good to see you completed your mission two and no collateral damage. I guess my boys were right about you." Said a woman with a heavy German accent. Two looked up at the woman before him and smiled. "Cut the crap we're friends remember chancellor Teresa. We've known each other since childhood. Also I got to give you credit barely in your twenties and you're chancellor of Germany Ha!"

Teresa looked up at her old friend _ smiling, they been friends for as long as she can remember. Having to brush her long blond hair out of her eyes she looked back down.

" And you might I add having the 'chancellor' as your friend. Really thanks for the help, your funds have-"

"What! I told you-"he protested

"Yes and that's final hard work deserves good pay. Now shoo" she retorted

After being 'shooed' away Teresa watched as the no older than 20 years old boy walked out

Before getting up she eyed the corner on the left side of the room until a man in black came out of the darkness.

"We should kill him he may be a liability and-"he never got to finish as his face meet someone's fist.

"I said no! We don't have to worry about him. Hell I could tell him all of this country's dirtiest secrets and he wouldn't tell anyone."

"But-"he said

"Also might I add he did this so we could have plausible deniability. Now get out!

As the man ran out she looked outside the window "I feel something is coming for him." Squeezing her fist so hard it bled. "I will let no one harm him ever again."

Teresa let out a sigh walking and laying her head down on her desk falling asleep.

-Flashback-

Teresa woke up to the sound of gun shots going off. She tried to wake up _ only to notice he wasn't there. She ran into the hall where she saw the most sight a child could see. Her friends' parents were both dead blood everywhere. That's when _ ran into her crying she grabbed him ready to run but the sound of a click stopped them. They turn around only to the barrel of a gun being pointed at them.

"This it" she cried holding _ in her arms waiting for death, only when the gun fired they didn't feeling pain.

When both of them looked up the man was on the floor in a puddle of his own blood a man in blue was holding a gun.

He quickly looked at them saying "oh god get the paramedic in here NOW!"

At that moment we both passed out clinging to each other tightly crying even though we weren't awake. That night scared us for the rest of our life's though the most damage was to _ his parents were dead and he had no other living relatives while I still had mine.

When we woke up in a room of white I looked to see if _ was still there, which he was.

"Thank god!" Teresa whispered so she wouldn't wake her friend. At that moment a nurse walked in smiling at her.

"Hey good to see your awake. Listen sorry but we couldn't separate you guys literally so you're sharing a bed.

I looked confused at her. "What do you mean?"

The nurse frowned." You kids where hugging each other so tightly that even with five people pulling you didn't separate-"

I held my hand up asking her to stop. "That's because we see each other as twins. Ask our…..-I mean my parents they'll tell you the same."

The nurse smiled. "good he's going toned you now more than ever."

That's when _ sat up yawning still clinging to her and looking her in the eye.

"Big sis Tesa is mom and dad dead?" he said with tears in his eyes while snuggling into her shirt.

Teresa wrapped her arms around him tears streaming down her face. `It may have been bad for me but this must be pure hell for him.' "Yes…..I'm so sorry but I promise I'll be here for you as much as I can. I promise that I'll be not only your friend but family"

"Thank you…thank you, thank you so much big sis Tesa."

The nurse turned to leave before turning around. "Hey I almost forgot your parents' are here and want to see you…..so Is CPS, I wish you luck." With that she left leaving them alone.

-10 minutes later-

"What!" Teresa yelled while her parents only frowned at her.

"I'm sorry Tess but we just don't have room to take in another person."

"But he's…my….brother…" She cried

-End of flashback-

Teresa was brought out of her flashback by an all too familiar scream. Immanently she jumped out of her chair into the hallway with her 9mm in hand. Only to see a person grabbing _ and disappearing in a flash of light with him.

"Madam chan-" The guard stopped dead in his tracts when Teresa turned to him with a murderous look in her eyes."

"Find Eclipse you can have any resources needed" Were the only word that came out of her mouth as she walked back to her office to make a few phone calls.

Eclipse location unknown….-

All I could fell was a bright light shining in my waking my slumbering form.

"Uhhhh…. My head- Wah!" Reaching to rub my head I notice two things. One: I have sliver colored arms covered in fur. Two: WHER AM I! Notice a small pond near me I get closer to look at myself. Instead of seeing a normal human I see a silver and back anamorphic fox. My new body reminded me of something but I just couldn't remember it because of one main reason, I love the color silver looking closer most of my body except my tail tip, Ear tips and chest are sliver, the other is black.

"Hello You done staring at yourself or what?" an unknown voice announced.

Turning around it see a cell phone size device in front of me looking lick an LG4 but the casing was silver and had a back fox decorating it.

"Hello?" I asked

"Ah good to see your awake. My name is ALICE Artificial Linguistic Internet Computer Entity. My role is to support you in any way I can any questions?"

Even though my head was swimming with them I blurted out "What and where am i?"

Alice didn't Respond for a minute" What you are unknown but you resemble a Renamon of sorts further information required. Finally you're in Shinjuku? Also you might want to put on your equipment.

Looking to my left I see a Black cowl and Two pistol holsters, to the side were my infamous 9mm though now ones was back with a silver fox while the other wasn't. It was silver but had a black fox on it and finally my PSG1 sniper rifle also this was back but had both a silver and black fox on it. That's when it dawned on me wait Renamon, Shinjuku.

"Digimon… Oh shit! ALICE are there any tamers inbound" I yelled throwing my equipment on.

"Yes but first you need information on yourself here" A massive electrical current went into my brain causing me to freeze and pass out.

Digimon: Unknownmon

Type: Unknown suspected god class

Description: Mostly a loner but disappeared after the ********** incident controls all elements. Also controls Darkness and Light

Status: Power low. Time until return to normal is unknown

Name: Eclipse

Height/weight: 5ft 8in

Personality: Doesn't talk except to loved ones so everyone else thinks he mute, Very untrusting to people due to dad experiences.

Danger: Massive do not engage unless you want to die!

Tamer: can't have one due to type

I felt something touching me and voices.

"Ret… what….s….that…" a boys voice spoke

"H…a…i..Suppose to know I every time I touch it I get electrocuted." A girl voice said

"Why isn't it waking up? Dam it fine Renamon kill it." That's it time to get up

I hear someone shout 'DIAMOND STORM' and I make my move. At that time Click click boom plays from my phone.

My eyes fly open looking at my target renamon I grab my pistols and take aim at the incoming targets saying "Rapid shot" at that moment my pistols fired taking all twenty incoming projectiles out. I stood up eyes devoid of emotion and a very big grin.

"That all you got" all the sudden a fire ball hit me causing a small explosion.

"Did we get him" The now three kids yelled but much to their dismay a chilled chorus of demented laughter was what they got jumping out of the smoke doing a 360 spin in midair landing on a nearby rock pointing both of the guns at the two enemy digimon.

Before I got a shot off a yellow blur came at me and tackled me throwing me to the ground before it meet my foot. The tamer turned to see renamon smashed into a wall with crater indention in it from the force.

Turning to the little kids he said "I'm tired of this game" then with that he jumped into the shadows leaving behind the now confused kids.

It has begun and from this point this world will forever be changed ether good or dad we don't know yet.

**Please leave reviews thanks. **


	2. Not my day

Chapter2

Hay I hope you enjoyed chapter one because I had fun writing it and remember.

**I DON'T OWN DIGIMON**

**Also thank you for your review bellxross and I fixed it**

**So Enjoy!**

- Location unknown-

"You will be both a sword and a shield. You're to follow your orders always"

"YES SIR" came a chorus of replies

-Eclipse location Unknown-

"Mas….Ple….up"

I open my eyes only to be surrounded by darkness.

"What's going on" reaching for my guns only to find their not there. "ALICE!"

"Please calm down you're in your shadow zone a plane created by you."

Turning around I see the RED QUEEN. "ALICE NEW FORM NOW ANYTHING!" I yelled shutting my eyes. After a minute I open them only to see a small black fox.

"Sorry it's just that you took the form of the Red Queen from resident evil and I flipped, though it would have been funny if you said 'You're all going to die down here.'

"We need to leave I've hacked into a nearby satellite and found us a place to stay. You need to rest, your power is very low and we need money." Then her voice took a darker tone. "Master please don't harm the tamers they're only kids"

Getting up I looked very seriously at her "Alice I only did that to warn them" looking away to find a way out "though I think I just put myself on the top of their list ahh" I had finally found a way out "here come on Alice we don't have all day." I jumped through what I think was a hole out. Then I stopped at what Alice was talking about earlier.

"Wait you-"

BAM!

"Master! Are you ok?"

"Owowowowow yeah I'm fine but you can hack into satellites also where is this place you said we could go?" I asked while rubbing the front of my face.

Alice puffed up her chest like she was proud of something. "Yes I can, I was designed in mind of serving you and with your former career I was upgraded. Also the place seems to be a penthouse in a hotel but the guy won't arrive until tomorrow so we can crash there. Follow me and well get there soon."

She turned and started walking, I was about to yell because she was at the edge of the roof but she just hoped it like it was nothing. That's when I thought how more sentient she's acting.

"Hey you're acting more sentient every moment care to explain?" I asked while jumping to another building with her.

She smiled gleefully at me. "It's in my programming and I think you me better this way Yes we're here. You and me can just fade through the roof so don't worry"

Doing as she said we flowed through the roof and into the room.

"Man this is massive" Alice commented "Before you go to sleep what should we do about our money problem."

I had already thought about that and it came down to one option. "Alice just hack into criminal groups and organizations to get money and make sure not to leave a trail. After you do that start investing into the world market I don't think I have to say what to do beyond that. By the time I wake I want have a secure cash flow going understood. I'm going to take a shower before bed" I finished walking into the bath room.

'This will be fun' Alice thought before lying down. To many people it looks like she's sleeping but in reality she's hacking into millions of gangs, organizations and corrupted Politian's bank accounts. Just in a few seconds she has made millions and soon with it all being sent into the world market trillions.

Cracking open one eye she muttered "As mastered wished he will have no more money issues. Now it's time for me to make sure he rules the underground markets ohhh so much fun."

-One day later-

-Tamers, location Hypnos tower-

Takato, Rika and Henry walked up to the front desk of Mitsuo Yamaki. To his left and right are two men in black suits most likely his bodyguards.

While flicking his lighter open and closed he asked in a monotone voice. "You need something"

Even though they are on friendly terms he knows that if the tamers come to him then there's a problem, a very serious problem.

"We have a problem a new digimon appeared today and we lost it, did you pick up coming through to our world?"

Taking off his glasses and leaning forward he said. "No we didn't. Great just what we needed a digimon on the rampage. You know what will happen at this rate right?"

They all nodded ever since the D-reaper incident and the existence of digimon being proven the government has stated that the military will take action if the situation gets out of hand. It doesn't help that some of the digimon that are appearing end up going berserk in the city. At this rate the government will give the order to have the military mobilized

Sighing Yamaki rubbed his head. "I'll have my men search the city for it what can you give on this digimon."

Rika stepped forward "Renamon has the most information on it since she found it. Renamon." Not even a second had passed before she appeared next to Rika causing the guards to flinch. "Please can you describe it to us?"

Renamons face became serious "As the others saw it was some type of renamon but none I've ever seen nor heard at also had weapons they looked exactly like human guns. Unlike me its fur was black and silver and he is strong….. very strong. Rika you remember that kick he gave after I tackled him?" Rika nodded her head wondering where the conversation was going.

"Were it not for my years of experience fighting that kick would have ended me I can only imagine what would happen to a human."

This caused a very eerie silence between everyone; Renamon basically the strongest out of the all of them just said that this unknown Renamon could have killed her, with just one kick.

The silence was broken by a Hypnos worker running in." sir digimon detected"

Yamaki stood up and the tamers ready for a fight by getting out their D-arks(that's the japan version) "Where" they all said in unison.

'Matsuki bakery"

"We need to leave now my family is in danger" Takato yelled

"I'll give you all a ride" Yamaki said and they all ran out bent on stopping this creature from destroying ant part of their home.

-Eclipse one hour earlier-

Reaching my hand out I found something very soft and warm instinctually I pulled it closer and snuggle into it

"Stop that tickles"

My eyes fly open and the first words out of my mouth are.

"Sorry"

Alice looked up at me "it's ok you were cold, it's nice to be needed." she immediately looked away from my face as if she was thinking about something.

Glad that she forgave me I wondered what she meant by that last comment.

"What do you mean 'it's nice to be needed'?"

She looked me strait in the eyes "I was created years ago so I've been waiting doing nothing, all I was stating it's good to be doing something than ruining diagnostics tests on myself. It was really lonely being by myself but now I can do things. Good thing to I was about to go insane from boredom."

At that point my stomach decided to announce its presence causing me to blush in embarrassment, In return Alice just smiled and said.

"There're some clothes on the nightstand put them on and we'll go eat"

Ok now I'm confused clothes but before I could answer she spoke.

"You'll look more professional and friendly also in case you're wondering we won't have to leave here because we now own the place. Also I bought you a holster for you to carry one of your 9mm and no more than that you'll scare the public enough already." She finished in a motherly tone causing my eye to slightly twitch.

Ignoring how she said I asked about or money problem which she said was a secret and I would find out soon enough but in the meantime I should use the money I have right now which is somewhere around four hundred dollars in US ten dollar bills.

She then turned to me with a smile plastered on her face.

"I know where we can go follow me"

-Time skip ten minutes-

"Here we are" Alice sung cheerfully

Right now we find our self's in front of the Matsuki bakery that's not even the bad part to get here we walked the whole way. I kept on getting asked by kids if I could be their digimon and why am I dressed in a suit. Well that wasn't so bad I mean it does fit my personality.

Looking at my reflection in a window it's simple a white button up dress shirt along with a black vest, black dress pants and white gloves. Of course all to fit my body wow I look like a butler don't I well I don't care right now. I'm on a very important mission and that's to eat and nobody will stop me from that.

"Let's go I'm hungry and I know you are to and it's already dangerous for ones of us to be hungry am I wrong" she nodded with a serious face instead of her usual grin.

When I walked in all hell broke out people were screaming, I had a massive headache from people doing that on my way here.

To silence it I put my hands up in the air to show I mean no harm and it worked. 'Thank god'

Ms. Matsuki looked straight at and I smiled

"Hello mam don't worry I'm a paying customer I'm just hungry is all that and my nose could pick up your bread all around the city so I thought I would see why so many people are buying it."

That's when I bow respectfully and say.

"Forgive me for inconveniencing you and your customers also I only have American money on me so you'll have to go to a bank soon forgive me again"

"Hey when you're done lets buy the bread and leave master" Alice piped up to which my response was to bonk her on the head with my fist.

"Alice please show respect thank you"

I look up to see only the shocked faces of the customers and Ms. Matsuki. One of the customers dropped their bag from the shock. In one fluid motion my hand reached out and the bag stopped in midair then slowly floated up toward the customer which she took graciously.

"Have no digimon ever been this way towards you at all….man that's depressing Well I going to pick what I want now please go back to normal."

As I was shopping some went about their business but most just watched me waiting for me to do something horrible. The silence was killing me so I decided to talk some.

"So Ms. Matsuki how long have you and your husband been in business, you're definitely no armatures I can tell you that right now. Mainly because the formation of the bread is symmetrical and the blending of your ingredients are even and give this type outcome though slow down on the amount of sugar and honey,"

I said while I grabbed my last piece, I hadn't noticed it yet but the police were there listening along with who was listening even more intently at my tips. That's when I realized what I said.

"OH! Don't get me wrong it great breads but your using too much cut down a little and you'll get the same outcome as well a save some ingredients. OMG you make cinnamon bread too must have one no two ok four"

One of the officers asked "what's going on here aren't you supposed to you know destroy everything"

I turned around to- BOOM all I heard was a gunshot going off and a sudden pain no major pain in my leg. This as an effect caused me fall and land on my ass like an idiot and scream.

"AHHHHSsonofbitchthathurtsowowowowowDamit" I looked at the officer with a hate filled glance then at his gun using my physic ability to make it explode not causing harm to anyone else.

The officer was scared in his eyes his just shot and pissed off a deadly digimon and was going to die, he's half right.

With my wound closing up and with my bag still in hand I walked over to him and said with a monotone voice which scared him even more along with the shoppers

"You will pay-" by this point everyone was about to run thinking a digimon was about to go on a murderous rampage. "-for my bread as an apology ok" I finished with a grin.

"Wait what your no-"he said but I slapped my paw over his mouth

"I turned too fast and you thought I was attacking at that point were both at fault but you shooting me was too much so you'll buy my bread while I talk with because I think he wants to have a word with me so bye" I finished by handing him the bag and walked to

"So what do you need sir also sorry if what I said sounded like an insult at all I-"he interrupted me

"No actually I have an offer for you want to hear it" I nodded my head "we have a position open here for someone would you like it"

I thought about it for a minute "sir to tell you the truth I haven't backed in years and I majored in finance so I guess if you wouldn't mind"

He stuck out his hand and when I went to shake I felt pain lots and lots of pain and the words.

"Power Paw" before I meet the wall my last thoughts were 'Oh come on!' then black

**Hoped you enjoyed chapter2 and remember REVIEW please and thank you**


	3. New Information

**Chapter3**

**Hi I'm back and about chapter 2 thanks for the review and I'll work on that but beyond that enjoy.**

**I don't own digimon **

**Previously**

"**Power Paw" Before I meet the wall my last thought was 'Oh come on"**

-Location, Matsuki bakery-

"Master!" Alice yelled running over to where Eclipses body was smashed into the wall. Noticing he was fine she turned around very slowly giving the tamers and their digimon a death glare, one that had so much malice that I caused Renamon to take a few steps back.

"Alice calm down I'm fine" said eclipse getting out of his current position.

Alice glanced only once to him just to make sure he was alright and immediately went back to the tamers still giving the glance just with less intensity before finally releasing a sigh and walked over and sat next to Eclipse.

Rika piped up "renamon now"

"Diamond stor-"she was cut off by a bullet to thigh courtesy from Eclipses gun.

Eclipses eyes darkened as he turned his gun to the other tamers/ digimon

"Now before I have to shoot someone again care to introduce yourselves even though I already know who you are."

Henry decided to step forward and spoke "I'm Henry to my right and left are Rika and Takato. Also what do you mean you already know about us and who are you?"

Still laying on the floor, one of eclipses eyes glowed red and all the damage was fixed.

"Good now since that's done" He stood up and bowed "Hello I'm Eclipse an Unknownmon, to my right is Alice my personal AI." Expecting her to say something I look at her only to see a look of being far away from where she really was.

"Warning unknown form is trying to break through barrier 10092 prepare for impeding combat within the next six hours"

Looking to my left I see Alice has a blue glow surrounding her. As the light dims she looks at me worried that she had just done something wrong. "Forgive me but my sensors in the digital world just picked up a digimon heading our way. Eclipse we need to get ready for combat operations and-"she looked beyond me and continued. "You guys should also be ready for a fight, any questions?"

Yamaki having enough of this stepped forward with a disbelieving look on his face. "Really ok then where will this digimon even appear then?"

"Unknown I'll be able to tell two hours beforehand where it will be precisely landing though, and Mr. Yamaki we are not your enemies…at least for now but that depends on you not us." Looking towards Mr. and Ms. Matsuki she smiled "I'm sorry but he can't work her- "She was interrupted by eclipse who lend down and whispered

"I'll bring home some of what I make" Though he drove a hard bargain she relented and agreed.

"He will be here tomorrow to assist, and Eclipse" she said looking at me with a Cheshire cat grin "You better hold your end of the bargain or-"She walked out leaving the threat hanging.

Waving goodbye I turned to leave only to have Renamon grab my shoulder. 'Really come on!'

Turning to her "Yes?" I asked with a monotone voice completely contrasting how I sounded earlier

Taken back by my sudden tone change she shook her head and spoke.

"You didn't answer henry's question earlier"

The whole store was quiet even the humming of the ovens wasn't heard. Now that they thought about how does Eclipse know about all of them and how does he know how to us human weapons?

"Classified." He answered quickly still holding an unreadable posture until he followed up with. "More information will be released as seen fit. Also don't even try to tack us" Yamaki was about to ask what did he mean when Eclipse spoke in a soft tone close to Yamaki.

"If you do your bosses will wonder why and I already know the situation." He spoke more seriously now. "If they find out a rouge digimon is on the loose there's a 76% that the military will get involved."

Sliding to the front door he smiled, but this time it's not a fake one like always but a genuine smile.

"Goodbye everyone and remember our warning we only have so few hours left and maybe we'll assist, only if you need it bye."

For now the tamers have s choice listen to the potential enemy or listen to him. Though they all were conflicted, one thought ran through their minds. Just who are these people?

-Eclipse, Alice-

Sliding out the door I managed to catch up to Alice quickly.

Turning around she smiled sheepishly until it changed into one of concern.

"How's your throat feeling?"

Realizing what she was talking about I tried to throw her off subject

"So how do you think that went?"

Not even a second after I said that the area around us completely stopped almost as if time was at a standstill.

"I know about your condition eclipse don't try to change the subject nether of use know what could happen even with your new body it could still effect you." Sighing she turned the other way. "Just don't push your voice to far ok let's go"

Looking at her now she almost seemed sad about me talking to much and the risks it may cause for myself. You see when I was younger I contracted tuberculosis and even though it was treated It left disabled vocally. I had to have therapy in order to get my voice back, but if I talk to much I cough up blood.

'I don't how she knew about that but I'm grateful for it.'

"Thank you it makes me happy to know you care" I knew she heard it on the account that she almost tripped as soon as I finished the last word. Shaking my head at her antics I ran to catch up to her disabling the barrier she put at the same time. 'You have no idea how much those words mean to me.'

-Tamers, Matsuki bakery-

"What do you mean he's working here?" Takato yelled

Rika, Henry, Yamaki watched in milled amusement at the current situation. Apparently this Unknownmon or Eclipse wills now being working here and Takato apparently doesn't like that.

"Why, he's dangerous you saw what he did to Renamon right?"

His mother Ms. Matsuki finally said something. "Listen Takato you know we're overworking ourselves and you didn't hear what he said earlier he can and is willing to help us now off with you."

Knowing better to undermine his mother he reluctantly backed down after all he can't win a fight against his mom in this type of battle.

"Tamers we need to talk" Yamaki said tiredly after all they have information that may be useful to them. Everyone nodded their head and with that they left heading back to Hypnos.

Unknown to the Tamer, Hypnos and government, this digimon will change everything they know to be true.

-Unknown location-

"So tell me when it will be ready?" said a women's voice

"It's ready mam the Triads will be no more soon enough that or will know not to mess with us." Replied a man's gruff voice "So you sure this is what the boss wants?"

"Yes I'm sure that's why we've spent so much money on special rounds. Their stun not meant to be lethal but will hurt a lot try not to kill them all and remember information is our main goal not blood or money."

"As you wish but what do we call you, you haven't told us your name yet?"

"Ahhh that's right you may call me by Alice. One final thing we never betray our own so we in return expect you to do the same agreed." Alice replied in a sweet tone.

Before she cut the com she heard someone yell behind her.

"Well look what we have here boys!"

Turning around she saw three men, all reeked of alcohol.

"let's kill it" the man in front said but before he could finished his neck was snapped the same fate was met the other two. In less than one second three men lay dead; looking at the figure she saw eclipse. Though his eyes were red and he had a grin plastered on his face making it look like he enjoyed killing them.

"I could've handled it you know" She spoke obviously displeased at not handling the current situation herself.

His eyes went back to normal by now and his grin was replaced by a gentle smile.

"I know but I don't want you have a lot of blood on your hands." turning to leave he spoke softly "Don't become like me." Going back to his normal voice again. "Two hours remaining until digimon appearance location please."

-Hypnos tower-

Currently all three tamer were there waiting to see if the warning given to them was true.

They all waited only minute left until it arrives. Not even a second after the clock struck zero did alarms go off.

"Intercept it-"before Yamaki could give the order one of the operators yelled "Too late it's appearing at Shinjuku Park!" The tamers looked at each other and nodded running out of the run.

-Shinjuku Park, Eclipse/Alice POV-

"As always your information is never wrong Alice." Eclipse stated in a monotone voice. "Remember now is the time to focus, the enemy is near and we might have to interfere if the tamers are deemed in-adequate to resolve this issue. But for now let's just watch the show."

That's when he turned around to great the oncoming tamers, waving his hand in a friendly manner. Only to be yelled at by Renamon and Rika.

"What are you doing here?" They yelled simultaneously then looking at each other with approval. After their mind frame was great minds think alike.

I wanted to say something but when I opened my mouth my throat started to hurt. Noticing I wasn't answering Renamon got mad and yelled again thinking I was mocking her.

"What did you not hear me I said why are you here?"

Now Alice was mad but before this could continue into a cat fight the digimon suddenly appeared.

"There get him" Yelled Henry causing all the Tamer digimon to go after it.

Turning around I see not one but two digimon. Looking at Alice she just shrugs and we go back to observation mode.

Looking at the digimon I see one was a Garurumon though instead of the normal blue and black this one is black and white. While its partner a Astamon was the same as any normal one of his kind though his head had no horns and it was white.

Looking over at Alice I thought about something. "Hey?"

Looking at me she smiled. "Yes?"

"Thanks for your help I doubt I would've made it this far without you and because of you we have some major firepower."

She just shrugged and was about to reply when the two digimon stopped fighting and spoke.

-Tamers POV-

The Astamon lowed its gun "Hey not to bad kids I see why the sovereigns have so much faith in you?" spoke a female voice. Stepping forward to speak with her gun in hand, though what she did next shocked all of everyone they bowed.

"Hello I'm Astamon and my partner here is Garurumon though you can call use Elisa and Clare. We're agents of Azulongmon and Zhuqiaomon."

The Tamers relaxed somewhat due to the fact they were sent but why?

Takato finally decided to speak and ask the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Why you did come here the D-reaper is destroyed and peace has been restored."

Looking at each other as if contemplating something Garurumon finally spoke.

"Hello I'm Clare our orders are to destroy the evil Unknownmon that has entered this world."

Orders, the Unknownmon no Eclipse is evil.

"Damit he was just here a minute ago to" said Renamon

All the tamers were confused but more than anything they were mad he betrayed them and was going to use them to get rid of these two.

They all had one question. "Who and what is Unknownmon?"

Astamon answered their question.

"Unknownmon is as old as the sovereigns themselves if not older he's a very dark and powerful creature who has knowledge on everything in the digi-word and this one. One of his powers is controlling dimensions and traveling through them. He even created the Digivices though that's just one of many names it has."

Taking a small breath she continued.

"A long time ago in a fight much worse than that of the D-reaper the sovereigns fought Unknownmon with everything they had and only barley made it out alive. They felt his return and in a panic they convened and agreed that it must be destroyed. Also Rena-"

"Astamon!" yelled Garurumon in a panic. Looking over to her partner she asked

"What?"

Garurumon growled and pointed in a single direction. "He's here get ready"

Everyone was quite looking in the direction of rustling bushes, one group ready to kill to stop a tragedy the other to get revenge. However none of them expected this.

What came out of the bushes was a silvered eyed, silver and black colored Renamon coming out of the bushes with a small black fox walking beside him.

What put them all on edge is the weapons he carried, One high-powered sniper and two pistols. The Two hunters tried not to laugh at what he was wearing, he looked like a butler. Out of everything they expected this was not one of them, seeing him open his mouth to say something they prepared for any attack.

The first words spoken were. "Umm…..Hi".

**Hope you enjoyed it and also please review.**

**If you want me to continue writing this let me know ok. Also i'm thinking of a new story and i want you guys/gals to narrow it down for me, more info will be in chapter 4.**


	4. First Engagement or is it?

**Hey everyone well I'm done with chapter 4, hope you enjoy**

**I don't own digimon.**

-Location, Shinjuku park-

"Um…..hi"

'Out of all the words he could have chosen he picked hi…fucking retard is going to get himself killed.' Was all Alice could think right now.

Everyone was taken back by his shy domineer, was this even the same digimon they met a few days ago.

Immediately Astamon raised her gun, while Garurumon got into a fighting stance. Astamon decided to speak.

"Who are you, and why are you an untamed digimon here"

Eclipse shyness was replaced by an angry voice. "I believe I can explain that, now put your gun down before he does it himself" Turning they see a small black fox, the tamers knew her as Alice but the Agents knew her by another name.

"My lady AI, what are you doing here?" they bowed instantly show respect before stand up looking between her and Eclipse.

"You basterd you kidnapped lady AI" Garurumon yelled running at him preparing an attack with Astamon directly behind her preparing a Hellfire. In response Eclipse just raised his hand in front of where they were coming at him from.

"Howling Blaster!" Garurumon attack flew strait at him. When it hit they all thought he was taken down until Astamon yelled

"Above you!" Looking up Garurumon saw eclipse right above her with his fist raised for attack. She dropped the blade she had in hand, shutting her eyes waiting for an impact, which never came thanks to Astamon.

"Hellfire!" bullets flew at Eclipse. 'This all they got' he thought jumping out of the way until he felt a sharp pain in his leg. Looking back he sees he was shot. That's when he noticed the other bullets he dodged come at him.

By this point Astamon was laughing while Garurumon was staying back, for now.

"Nice try but my bullets always hit their target" Thinking she won she gave him a smug look only to be disturb along with the tamers by the sight she saw next.

He stood there not moving an inch until all the rounds impacted him, blood spraying everywhere. His body slumped to the ground though what confused everyone was why blood and not data. The sight made all of them gag horribly. The ground beneath him was covered in blood, the left side of his jaw was blown completely off two of his four limbs detached and a look of utter pain etched on his face.

"Oh god!" said Rika resiting the urge to vomit until her eyes caught something strange in the tree a few feet away from her.

That's when Garurumon turned to Alice only to see her give a glare then disappear into smoke.

"What the Hell" Yelled Astamon. Everyone looked at where she her eyes were looked at. Following it they see the body slowly dissipate into the air like it was never there to begin with.

"Not too bad might I say." Said an all too familiar voice coming from seemingly everywhere.

"Damit where are you hiding coward-"she was interrupted by an even louder voice.

"Eclipse you" BAM! "dumb ass what the hell!"

A series of slaps could be heard and to Astamon left something came flying from the bushes.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh I'm sorry stop hitting meeeeeee!" Eclipse came running past her with Alice hot on his tail and trust me she was not happy. Honestly to everyone even Alice he seemed scared, but what for, she's only goanna beat him up right?

"You better pray I don't catch you asshole" Everyone was taken back by her sudden use of vulgar words, especially Astamon and Garurumon who transformed into a more humanoid form.

The tamers at the moment aren't even sure what is going on any more.

"Come on lets help lady AI out"

The silence was broken by Astamon and Garurumon by chasing Eclipse with Alice.

"No now there's three help me tamers please!"

"HELL NO" That's what Renamon yelled as he was tackled to the ground by Astamon

Eclipse shut his eyes waiting for the impact of a fist but when none came he opened his eyes to only see Astamon holding his arms up above his head. Looking directly at her he saw a devilish smile cross her face. 'No not again please not again.'

"Any last words demon?" She asked

Knowing what was coming next a tear slid down his face not a normal one but one of pure blood slightly scaring everyone present and having the same thought. 'Why is that blood?' That's when Alice realized it, but before she could intervene he spoke again.

Turning his head slightly to the side he submitted and spoke, tears now in fool bloom.

"Do as you wish I've lost, just please be gentle" The emotion in his eyes faded leaving nothing more than a doll.

'What is he talking about?' That's when she noticed the emotionless eyes, those cold, dead, pain filled eyes. That's when it clicked he thinks she was going to do that to him!

"Um… why would I do that?" Astamon asked releasing her grip slightly.

This conversation however didn't go unnoticed by the tamers, they didn't understand just being kids and all but Renamon and Terriormon knew. Deciding to get a closer look at him Renamon and the other moved closer to him, his form still pined to the ground.

Alice new some of his past but nowhere near the amount she would've liked, she'll remember this withier she wants to or not.

Finding her voice Garurumon stepped forward "Astamon hold him I need to see something"

Giving her friend a quick glance and nod she tightened her grip on Eclipse. Leaning forward Garurumon reached out her palm/hand towards his head.

His eyes flashed towards Garurumon but instead of the feeling Astamon got she got one that was edging her to leave now as if something bad was about to happen.

"Elisa we should leave I have a very big feeling that if we proceed further something irreversible will happen to him."

"Too late" spoke Eclipse his voice lased with venom. Looking down They saw something that terrified both of them. His eyes pure red and all of his fur is as black as night, but most of all his eyes had some type of shapes in them shapes that sparked fear. Before they could react both were sent flying back by an unseen force.

Sitting up Eclipse looked straight at them head tilted sideways an insane smiled plastered on his face threatening to rip it apart.

"ECLIPSE!" someone yelled.

Looking at were the voice came from he sees Alice staring at him both a serious and scared look on her face. Deciding to end the fight now he looked back at his assailants preparing to fight only to see them both knocked out, major damage done to both of them.

'I did that much, but I barely used any of my true powers yet?'

Calming down and body returning to its normal form he looked back at Alice's still form, he could sense the fear radiating off her. For a second he heard her mutter about his eyes.

"Huh…. What about my eyes, is something wrong?"

Looking over to the tamers I noticed they had the same reaction as Alice.

"Hey do any of yall have a mirror or something."

Rika ran up much to the dismay of Renamon who was right behind her and gave him a pocket mirror.

After nodding and giving quick thanks he looked at the mirror.

"The Hell!" looking at the mirror his right eye had a pentagram In it while his left eye has an upside-down pentagram in it. One was white while the other was red, right after that it disappeared back into his normal eyes leaving no trace they were there.

"The right eye of good and the left eye for evil how interesting." Smiling he turned toward Alice who was slowly walking to him. She looked a lot calmer now than before, most likely do to his eyes being normal again. 'What freaked out so bad about my eyes'

"Hey Alice call us an evac we have two injured" looking to his phone real quick he noticed that it was late they had been here for over three hours. "Wow time fly's doesn't it" feeling something on his leg he looks down to see Alice rubbing on his leg.

"Alice is something wrong" he asked worried for his friend, that's when it hit him what just happened.

"Don't worry they just brought up a bad memory from my past, one that was supposed to forgot" The last bit sounded more like he was saying it to himself more than her.

Rika thought something was strange about what he said earlier and decided to ask something.

"What do mean by call an evac, are there more of you?" The others were now right next to him as well, curious by what he said earlier.

"Actually good question, hey Alice what is our evac-"looking over his shoulder to the still unconscious digimon. "Looks more like a medevac instead?"

Alice had a surprised look on her face then cursed. "Sorry Eclipse but I have to do this." When he was about to ask what she meant her body was covered in a bright light.

When it died down a red headed woman was in her place.

"What!" looking at this woman he realized this was Alice. Now that he thinks about he really shouldn't she does have abilities of her own. Looking closer she's about 5'6 in height, very slim. Her eyes are brown with a tint of blue. Her hair pure red but nowhere near the color of blood but still red none the less. Finally her outfit is a of a business attire with a white under shirt, a-mid thigh skirt, black heeled shoes and a pair of glasses. All in all she gave off the sexy but deadly business woman vibe.

Turning her head a little at current observers she spoke quietly "You don't have to stare you know"

Everyone was about to look away in embarrassment until she spoke again, but in her normal tone.

"Just kidding, also we're getting picked up by a CV-22 Osprey."

"Ok good i- WAIT WHAT!" Eclipse yelled only for her to repeat herself.

"I said a CV-22 Osprey was coming to get us why, is something wrong?" she said like nothing was wrong, a slight smile finding its way on her face.

Eclipse could feel a major headache coming on. "So your telling me that one of the most advance aircraft I know of is coming to pick all of us up? Alice that's crazy where did you even get such a thing."

She looked almost insane with her smile but spoke like an adult explaining something to a child.

"In your order to make money I decided why not make us of these new funds. You'll find many things changing now master." She carried out that last part just so he would shut up. Getting the message he only shook his head in mild amusement and planed a head after all this is useful information.

Turning to the tamers Alice decided to tell them something they probably won't like. "Hey Tamers your coming with us for the night." As expected of them, she got replies of 'no', 'why', 'no' and a 'hell no' from Renamon.

"Listen it's late and I'm sure you have questions to ask not only those two" she pointed over her shoulder at the unconscious digimon. "but us as well. This will most likely be your last chance to talk to us because we'll be quite busy for the next few weeks." Ignoring the 'what the hell do you mean' from Eclipse she continued on. "Also we don't get guest much and-"she leaned down and whispered on a voice so only they could hear. "If you guys and gals show up he'll have to cook, trust me it's to die for."

Realizing that she wasn't going to back down they relented and agreed. Not a moment later Eclipse walked over with the bodies…..er unconscious digimon, looking up he looked worried.

"Um…. Alice are we supposed to be surrounded by six heavily armed men?" At that moment bright lights blinded everyone. Renamon wrapped her arms around Rika while Terriormon and Gulimon just stood in confusion, that's when a voice spoke.

"Freeze monsters you're surrounded on all sides put your hands up and don't move!."

**What's going to happen next and what happened in eclipse's past? (pretty obvious) **

**So what do yall think about this chapter, well all I can say is it was fun to right though.**

**See you next chapter and please review, thanks.**

**For anyone who doesn't understand Garurumon has the ability to turn into a more humanoid form of her self. No she doesn't digivole into somthing else.**

**Also for the idea of my new story, it deals with a lone survivor from our time being suck in what he thought was a fictional world but isn't it his world though. I'll be posting something either before or after chapter5 about it. **

**Heads up no reviews= no new chapters**

**Bye bye **


	5. Message to readers happy Veterans Day

Ok so I need some assistance with the new story I'm thinking of starting.

I won't go into detail but your options are:

-Elder scrolls (Skyrim)

-Dragon Age (Origins to present time)

-Kung fu panda

-Star fox (if done will most likely be a halo/starfox crossover)

-Naruto (Haven't decided on time table for what season it will begin in)

-Fallout (lt might be a crossover)

-Sly cooper

Just let me know and I'll get started after a few more chapters of Reborn

Also for your information the reason why I'm giving you a choice is that my story easily fits into one of these choices and I couldn't make up my mind so I decided to give the readers the option of which one he/she wants.

If Naruto wins I'll most likely pick start when they're fighting fake/real Madara and ten tails.

For Starfox/Halo it will be the same with a few changes to fit with my story.

Today is a special day for me my older brother is coming home. But in truth I'm somewhat mad because that means he won't be home for Christmas and that saddens me, tough for now I guess that I will enjoy his company.

Happy Veterans Day my readers and thank you for reading my story.

Bye and have a nice day.


	6. A monster and a song

Chapter 5

Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, A magical place for kids and grownups a like, where fantasy –

Boom!

The door blows open revealing three figures. The author and his two friends John and Elisa, (that's where I got the Astamon's name from) All of them wearing big black trench coats with red scarfs around their necks and some type of equipment in hand. Pulling out a hand gun, the author only says one thing.

"Begin operation LOL and foxy's mine" He walked towards pirate cove leaving his friends to handle the other three. An alert went off saying it was now time for the night shift. In the background they heard a whisper from their friend.

"Found you….let's begin shall we." His laughter soon followed scaring them. Little did they know that Freddy even flinched from it.

Turning they realized they had an audience.

"Eclipse does not own Digimon and please enjoy the chapter. Before we leave don't forget to not only leave reviews but tell us which story to start." Spoke Elisa

They looked forward insane smiles plastered on their faces. "Well as he said shall we begin" they said simultaneously laughing evilly as they walked. Little did they know that the others were now shaking from the fear they didn't even know they had. They could feel the level of madness coming from all around them.

"Freeze monsters you're surrounded on all sides put your hands up and don't move!."

That's when multiple gunshots were heard followed by screaming and then silence. Not knowing what was going on they opened their eyes only to notice that Eclipse and the soldiers were gone. Hearing rustling from a nearby bush they turn to a horrifying sight, Eclipse had his guns drawn and was covered in blood, both eyes glowing with those shapes again and a gentle smile on his face.

Stepping back Takato yelled about how he is not working at the bakery ever. Renamons eyes narrowed at Eclipse but also to try and find the bodies they had only been blinded for a second or two, then Eclipse walks out covered in blood and weapons drawn.

Rika who was now somewhat clinging to Renamons leg spoke as if something bad was about to happen.

"What happened to them?"

Leaning down a gentle smile still on his face he spoke only one word. "Dead"

Renamon decided to ask the real question Rika wanted answered.

"Where are the bodies you menace." She spoke in a dangerous voice that could kill if possible.

"They have been dealt with do you want to know how?" they slowly nodded their Alice covered her ears in preparation for their reaction. "I devoured them for energy' turning to Alice he spoke seriously.

"Alice this is an order destroy the Triads leave only those who you deem innocent enough to live"

Before she asked she realized that in fact they were Triads, understanding she only nodded in agreement if they want war then so be it.

"WHAT!" everyone yelled at the same time Rika now refusing to let go of Renamon.

"You…..you monster" she yelled.

"Enough!" he yelled causing everyone to flinch and stop their ranting; Alice took a step back knowing of what's to come.

"First; I only kill if necessary, Two; they were more than willing to kill us so I showed no mercy. Third; they were part of an criminal organization known for slave trade, brutality and countless murders, so don't even dare call me a monster. I've worked so hard for us to get along hell I've even avoided you for the most part, in fact I actually like yall and was hopping to finally end my loner attitude."

Renamon trying to say something only got yelled at. "Uh….."

"Shut the hell up and you Miss High and mighty can GO TO HELL I TRIED PLAYING THE NICE GUY BUT YOU KNOW WHAT" Alice trying to say something only got bogged down by his yelling. "ALL I GOT IN RETURN WAS YOU BEING ASSHOLES TO ME. YOU CAN STAY THE NIGHT BUT THEN LEAVE I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN."

Blood started dripping from his mouth and tears of blood came down his face, that when Alice was pleading him to stop but no one could hear her. Renamon noticing Alice was curious to what she meant by 'You're pushing it'

"YOU WANT ME GONE FINE I'LL LEA-" He stopped mid rant and started shaking slightly everyone except Alice thought has about to explode even more until once again they were shocked almost into vomiting.

He kneeled over coughing up large amounts of blood; there was enough to form a mid-size pool of it around him. Looking up at everyone his bloodstained eyes where completely void slightly covered as if he wasn't there anymore.

That's when he whispered something all the tamers heard.

"Please no not again….. god I'm begging you" Alice ran forward and caught him before he hit the ground tears forming in her eyes and cursing at his weight.

"Renamon help he's somewhat heavy" looking at Rika for approval only to see her run past her and help Alice. The others ran to help only to be interrupted by another voice.

"Mam Major Al- Medic we need a medic."

Turning to see the voice they saw six men all dressed in some type of military uniform running towards them.

"Mam are you alright any injuries?" the medic spoke only giving a glance at the digimon she was holding until another man spoke pointing his gun at Eclipse's head

"Mam give me the order to dispatch this monster that attacked you and the tame-"The man was suddenly almost knocked out by a powerful punch to the face by Alice inadvertently causing his hand to squeeze the trigger. Two of the soldiers held Alice back while two were guarding the perimeter while the last one the leader looked at Eclipse and her.

With an angry tone he spoke her "Care to explain why you shot my boy Vice president."

Alice by this point had finally calmed down enough in order to form coherent words. Staring at the soldier still on the ground he spoke in a monotone voice.

"Your boy pointed his gun at my boss and friend Major"

It took a minute to realize what she said and started laughing at her. When she didn't say anything he went quiet. Looking around everyone looked like they were hit by a bus by this news.

"Sir it's wounded wait what the sir you need to see this." The medic said fear lacing his voice.

Everyone went to look at the digimon even the wounded soldier. When they arrived they noticed a gunshot wound but that's not what had them silent. It was the fact that his body was closing all the wounds rapidly that had them stunned

"Major we want to go home here's the address; I want this night to be over."

After a moment of silence he nodded picking up his body gingerly and had two of his men get the others. To his surprise the digimon was very light.

"Here I got him"

Turning around he see Renamon knowing who she was he handed him over without any questions asked. When she grabbed him she also realized he was light no in fact he was underweight most likely.

'He so light and cold it's kind of cut' she cut that thought off before it could finish. Looking to her left she noticed the major being called over by Alice. Looking down seeing him like this he seems almost innocent. A blast of cold air came through cause her to shiver somewhat.

"So …soft…warm….Tesa….."

Felling something snuggle into her she looked down only to see him burry his face in her fur, this caused a million thoughts to run through her head at once. It was also somewhat strange having him do this.

'What is he doing, Who is Tesa, How is he this cold, Just who is he, Where did he learn to fight like that, why did he cough up so much blood he wasn't attacked I know that.' Looking to her left she sees Rika who looks worried about him. Looking at him, she thought back to what he said earlier.

Thinking about it now he only attacked when forced to and was always nice to them. That's when she realized the words that set him off 'You….Monster' looking down she only said other one thing on her mind.

"Are you truly a monster and just who are you?" Looking up she sees everyone looking at her. It took a minute to realize she said it out loud.

"I'm willing to answer your questions" spoke Alice head down as if she did something wrong.

-Earlier-

Watching Renamon walk with Eclipse in her arms ticked her massively but now's not the time, turning to the Major she sighed.

"I'm not joking that digimon who you man almost killed is really the President of our company Major Alec. I have new orders for you all that blood that you cleaned up was from Triads who attacked us. How they got the info I don't know but my orders are clear search and destroy I'll have the info sent to all teams. You in the meantime however will stay at our headquarters he in Shinjuku understood, good."

That's all she said before she walked on the osprey.

"Are you truly a monster and just who are you?" said Renamon. Noticing Takato staring at her she sighed.

"I'm willing to answer your questions" she spoke realizing Eclipse wouldn't be able to do it.

'I'm sorry I should've stopped you'

-Present-

"So what set him off anyways?" Looking up Alice saw it was Rika who asked the question.

"Almost everyone sees him as a monster you, some ex friends and his own race I guess." Turning her head she looked towards the back of the osprey thinking about something before someone asked another question.

"What the hell happened, there was so much blood it was unbelievable?"

It took a minute to understand what she was talking about then it hit her.

'She means when he coughed up blood' she slightly winced at the unpleasant memory.

Taking a sort breath she spoke.

"That will have to wait until we get to our current home."

Curious as to what she meant was about to ask what she was talking about until the pilot shouted that they were here.

Immanently Alice went to the cockpit and said something to the pilot; the reaction was not missed by the Tamers. The pilot had both an excited and a fearful look in his eyes. They all knew one thing something was off and they were determined to find out what. What know else knows is renamon heard some of conversation; something about Eclipse being sick.

'What he's sick?'

Looking and she put a hand on the head resting in her lap wondering what illness is so strong that it caused him to lose consciousness and pass out. Whatever it was she hopes it's not contagious, then again Alice wouldn't be around him if it was right?

"Hey Renamon" Looking to her left she sees Rika moving about in her seat as if something was bothering her.

"Look at Eclipse, doesn't something feel off about also I need to apologize to him for earlier."

Renamon only nodded in silence looking down she noticed all of the blood on him was gone.

"Impossible" She accidently said that too loudly and everyone even Alice were staring at her. In response she only pointed down and when they followed to where she was pointing they all gasped excepted Alice.

'Well that adds another question to the list.' She thought momentarily until she felt the osprey touch the ground.

By this point the door was open and they walked out only to be blinded by the moonlight of the night sky. Everyone looking up saw the moon glaring down at them like a divine light from god they felt comforted under it all their nervousness and fears washed away in the warm light.

Unknown to the viewer's Eclipse was awake and staring at the moon until his fur was shining almost radiating energy from it. When they looked at him they noticed he looked different from before or maybe it was just the full moon. But they all just watched as he started singing? Somewhere music was playing along with him.

**(For my glorious and loving readers the song is ****sing me a song Full**** from Date a live. Listen to it while reading this part. Trust me it's worth it. But imagine it in a male voice instead)**

**幼い頃に ずっと憧れてた キラキラ光るステージ**

**シャワーヘッドを マイクに見立てては**

**バスルーム 響く声 ララララララ 歌う**

**反響する音が なんだか 特別みたいで嬉しかった**

**今もあの頃の気持ち ちゃんと思い出せる**

**Let me sing you a song & let's sing along**

**幾千万に広がる星を 一粒一粒 名付けるみたいに**

**Let me sing you a song & let's sing along**

**神様が私にくれたのは 最高の贈り物**

**夜の公園 耳を刺す静けさ 少し懐かしいステージ**

**石の階段 一、二段上れば**

By this point they were all listening and even the guards came out. They all watched as his tail grew longer blowing in the wind and something attaining to Little sparks flowed out of him illuminating the night sky. The two enemy Digimon were healed and woke up expecting a fight only to be brought down by the emotion and feeling radiating from Eclipse. The only thing they could do was listen to this beautiful song

**スポットライト 月明かり ララララララ 歌う**

**私を見つめる人たちの 喜び笑顔が嬉しかった**

**ここにいられる幸せ ちゃんと噛み諦めてる**

**Let me sing you a song & let's sing along**

**瞬く満天の星空を 生まれて初めて 見た時のように**

**Let me sing you a song & let's sing along**

**神様が教えてくれたのは 忘れられない景色**

**完璧な 歌じゃなくてもいい**

**歌いたい 私だけの歌 心震わす歌を ****Ah**

**Let me sing you a song & let's sing along**

**声がかれるまで響かせるわ どこかで聴いてる人がいる限り**

**Let me sing you a song & let's sing along**

**神様が私にくれたのは これ以上ない奇跡**

When the song ended they were all close to tears even Renamon surprisingly, when he turned around he spoke only a few words.

"It's been so long since I heard myself sing…I'm happy….really happy…..thank you for listening to my song….."

Everyone stood in shock because once again he has blown everyone's mind. The silence was broken by him asking a single question.

"Shall we eat I'm really hungry, that drained a lot of my energy?" The tamers plus Alice nodded and while they walked towards they gate, the guards were in shock. This is their boss? That though later turned into laughter after they heard multiple voices yell simultaneously.

"THIS IS YOUR HOUSE!"

One of the guards looked at her male counterpart.

"Well this should be interesting no?"

He only shook his head in amusement at what might happen next.

Little did they know somewhere someone sang that exact same song at the same time as him looking up at the moon with him. The only other words heard where this person saying.

"Don't worry I'm not too far now, but it's good to see you have your voice back"

"Mistress we're ready to move, shall I give the order to go?" spoke a male's voice

She only nodded in response to him and walked with him to wherever they're going.

**So how did you guys/galls like the new chapter? Well I liked it I think I'm improving but only some but you know what u$%k that If your happy I'm happy.**

**SO WHY ONLY ONE PICK HMMMMM ,Fucking give me feedback on which to start!**

**-Elder scrolls **

** 0-Dragon Age **

** 0-Kung fu panda**

** 0-Star fox **

**0-Naruto **

** 0-Fallout **

** 0-Sly cooper**

**Thank you November Red Angel for you pick though if no one picks then I'll go random.**

**Gets of laptop and turns to foxy. **

"**good now that's done shall we get started?"**

**See you next time bye.**


	7. Kidnapping and that soviet wolf

**Welcome to chapter six, glad you could make it now sit down please and let the show begin. Putting a finger up to my ear I frown. **

"**Dam looks like they need help…..nah they can't die by the suit it's ….." cracks knuckles and walks out of pirate's cove. "Don't worry I'll be back" SREEEEEEEEEEEEEECH. Looking up I see Freddy.**

"**Freddy you know I never liked that noise so bye bye" I raised my hand palm facing out. Within a millisecond Freddy was against the wall. Holding a screw driver I walk towards him laughing evilly the whole time. Turning back to Foxy who was almost completely fixed is said in a sweet tone.**

"**Don't worry I won't kill him…..maybe….yes….maybe…ok no only because he's you family though he needs to repent for killing all those people.**

**Foxy in turn nodded in agreement in truth they really thought they were endoskeletons. He looks at the audience who looks back in silence until he points at a paper on the floor. Looking at it, it says shall we begin my readers.**

**Also thanks i'll try to slow down jerome292**** in chapter seven, I would do it now but that's no fun is it?**

"THIS IS YOUR HOUSE!" Eclipse had to slightly cover his ears from the volume of the yelling coming from the Tamers.

Looking up they didn't see a house they saw a mansion in fact by first glance it could easily be over ten million U.S. dollars two buy and in Japan that's a lot of money to have normally.

The exterior was massive after walking past the helipad they saw the main house was in the center while it was surrounded by multiple other buildings; Guest quarters, pool, green house and the second largest was the guard/ training facility.

"You want to see it from an orbit pinpoint?" asked Eclipse.

Not even waiting for a reply he held out his hand and a map appeared on it showing what it looks like from space. The complex is built in a circular motion with the Main house at the center to its left the quest house and greenhouse, the right had the pool to its south was the guard station/ Training facility. To its north was the front gate in between it and the house was a series of gardens there was also an even larger on next to the guard station.

And last but not least was a massive…..rose and vegetable garden?

Looking up they saw Eclipse giving a harsh glare at them; even more so at the enemy digimon.

"There will be no fighting here understood?" he said the last part with a commanding tone. His smile returned, calming everyone once more all of them silently agreeing to his request. "You poor things you must be hungry follow me dinner will be ready in an hour or so."

Alice ran up beside him a confused look on her face. "Why are you talking you shouldn't be able too this soon?" Everyone still silenced looked on in awe at how she even stand beside them.

He answered in monotone voice. "I used all of my energy to hell and replace broken parts in my body though it causes me to pass out as a result, nothing too serious I think."

At that point two guards 'if you can even call them that they looked more like military' came up and introduced themselves the white male one spoke first snapping a crisp salute. From first glance looks like ex-American forces mostly likely a sniper specialist if the M24 on his back.

Caliber: 7.62x51mm NATO (.308 win)

Operation: Bolt Action

Feed: 5-Round internal magazine

Weight: 12.1 lb. (5.49 kg) empty without telescope

Length: 43in (1092mm)

Sights: 10×42 Leupold Ultra M3A telescope sight (Mil-Dots), plus detachable emergency iron sights. (Redfield Palma International)

Barrel: 416R Stainless Steel, 24″ length, 1:11.2″ twist, 5 radial land grooves

Stock: HS Precision – adjustable length.

Max Effective Range: 800 meters (875 yards)

Expected Accuracy: 1 MOA with M118 .5 MOA with M118LR

'Good choice of gun but the bolt action will cause a decrease in the amount of firepower you can put on the field but in the end even I know it'll hit its target.'

"Sir, I'm Security officer Landon reporting for duty as your 24/7 body guard as requested by V.P. Alice"

Looking at him he had to be not even to the age of 21 years his brown hair and eyes staring right into his commanding officers. He only got a nod in response. Now it was time for the OMG! Looking at her I noticed that she had a scar running all the way down her right side and her eyes one pure blue while the other was a golden brown. Before she even spoke I said something that shocked everyone.

"Balalaika but her real name is Vladilena an ex-soviet soldier, she was brought up by her grandfather, the military head of the USSR. Before joining the mafia, Balalaika was a captain in the Soviet Army and a Vozdushno-Desantnye Vojska paratrooper who served in the Soviet war in Afghanistan"

The moment he finished he was paid with a gun pointing directly into his face. Everyone was shocked even Alice hadn't been able to bring up any information on her except that she was a good soldier.

"And she's a member of the Russian Mafia, I'm not sure if she's still in charge of the -." The next thing he knew was a loud explosion and then darkness.

After having Flash a bang go off balalaika knocked her target out and called to rest of her troops.

Looking down she only gave him a glare. How the hell did this creature know so much about her, well whoever he is after she's done with he'll be dead anyway.

"Captain lets go" Turning around she noticed the others were regaining their senses. She quickly gave orders to her men to load that thing onto the chopper. When the other guards arrived they started firing on the chopper.

"Hold your fire!" Looking down Balalaika noticed it was that strange woman who's his right hand. She nearly laughed at the anger shown on her face that soon dies down as the door shut. Next stop Hotel Moscow and time to find out who this thing really is, it has caused an uproar in the underground. Hell he made enemies with Mr. Chang after his men failed to capture him in Shinjuku. Of course whoever can help her against Chang may be useful to her. The only reason why she took him was apparently this thing knows who has been attacking…no obliterating the Triads.

Though she had to admit that had she not been a commando things would have gone south she had to call a lot of favor just to get in that place and if her sources were true they only have a few guards, not many but trained well. She even noticed the ex- Ranger.

"Captain is this the target?" Looking to her left she sees her good friend Boris smiling she looked down at the creature she had to resist the urge to pet him. 'His fur looks real-'She shook her head to destroy the thought in its tracks.

"What is it?" asked Boris

Looking away from it, she looks at Boris answering his question.

"If I remember correctly it's a type of Renamon though it's a type not in any games. God it's still hard to believe these things even exist."

"Let the sky fall….when it crumbles…" Thinking the creature awoke they turned to its sleeping form, relaxing they put down their weapons. They looked at each other almost snickering it would have been interesting to try and restrain it.

"Captain get some rest I'll give it a sedative to make sure it doesn't wake up to soon." He did that while he was saying it, ruining the point of having to say it in the first place.

She leaned back in her seat only one thought running through her mind.

'God I think something fun is about to happen again.' With that thought she fell asleep let the sweet embrace of darkness take her.

Looking back at the fleeing helicopter Alice had only one thing to say.

"Guards take the guest to their rooms, and get me a line Section Zero they made me lose a meal from him and now they're going so suffer a fate worse than death." She ended the last part with a sadistic smile was cracking her knuckles to emphasis how mad she was. The Tamers and their digimon all had the same thought.

'God why are these two so scary?' The Two other digimon however were shocked about their so called lady talking about making people suffer. This was a side they've never seen before and don't want to see.

That's when the Guard Landon ran up yelling something about having Section Zero on the phone. Just who is this Section Zero, and why do they work for Eclipse and Alice. Grabbing the she spoke into with a normal voice all the malice from earlier gone.

"This is Alice, I'm giving approval for project Paris to be complete you'll have all the supplies you need and more, your dateline is three months….. No you'll have it done in three, I've already taken care of the hardest part you just need to assemble it…..good, Alice out."

Giving the phone back to 'Landon she spoke too everyone knowing they wanted an answer.

"In three months they'll get two options; Give him back and die or just die and we take him by force."

Rule number one for dealing with Alice: Don't fuck with her food source

-Eclipse POV-

"Hey" ignoring the voice I just turn over to my other side mumbling something about cooking in a minute.

Hearing a sigh I slightly smile, that's when it hit me. 'Oh shit I've been kidnapped!'

I Jumped out of the bed doing a backflip instinctually trying to grab my guns only to notice they were not on my person.

Noticing someone in the room squeak I got into a defensive stance looking from a third perspective I had my fist balled up and away from me while having my legs about on foot apart from each other my let in front of my right so I could use my right foot to kick someone if need be.

Finally I open my eyes to see myself in a well-furnished room with what looks like a maid on the floor cowering in fear most likely at my sudden awakening. Getting a good look at her I noticed that she had long purple hair and brown eyes. Walking over to her she seemed to cower even more knowing I scared her I tried to apologize only to notice I couldn't speak at all. My monotone face went imminently into one with a frown.

'Damit it seems that I've overdone it again, now how am I so- that's it!'

I looked down at the maid who was by now on the brink of tears and I did something that only a very few people would get from me. Her body stopped shaking when I gave it a hug. The maid slowly lifted her arms around my back and hugged back. That's when another realization hit me I was naked, well as naked as a digimon could get so it was just me without clothes on.

'Thank god for the minor things'

Releasing the hug I helped her up and looked at her again this time I held out my hand and made it look like I was writing something,

"Oh….. I get it you can't speak can you, hold on I'll get you something." She spoke in a soft voice as if I could still attack her at any moment.

'Wait I could use my powers what an idiot!'

I mentally scorned myself for not realizing that earlier, holding out my right hand a hologram appeared out of it and of course a voice that resembled mine.

"Hello, sorry about not being able to talk to you, but sadly that's the fault of my illness."

Looking back at me it was obvious she was scared of me and curious s the same time. 'She's the type who loves to learn new thing huh?'

"Illness what illness, is it contagious?" she asked slowly backing away from the door only to stop when she sees me slightly wavering from side to side. 'Dam drugs are still active'

Sitting down on the bed I continue to answer her question.

"No. As for what it was I don't remember, the drugs they gave are messing with my ability to comprehend things at the moment." While saying that I was trying to clears some of the useless information I've already gathered.

'One (unknown location but if it goes off the anime then I have a chance.2 (the woman in front is ether a spy or really just works here.3 (where the hell is that soviet wolf.'

Just as I finished the thought the door was blown open. Going off the theory that she was a civilian it was my job to not let her get killed so did what anyone that's like me did; I shielded her body from the blast using mine.

While she was screaming the smoke cleared revealing about ten guys plus one in the back leading them is "Shit" 'yes my voice is back'. Ignoring that the man in front of me was none other than Chang.

"Well well, look what we have here, all Balalaika-"

Before he could speak I said something that made him pause and look at me with utter shock.

"Most of Chang's background is unknown. Before joining the Triad, Chang was in law enforcement, presumably in Hong Kong. His departure from his previous job into the Triad is tantamount to betrayal, as it caused the deaths of some of Chang's former co-workers.

It is also not known if Roanapur was Chang's original post or how long he has been in the city, but Chang's residency in Roanapur predates that of the other crime lords. He fought Balalaika in 1993 when Hotel Moscow came to the city in a battle so intense that it nearly destroyed the city. The Italian mafia and Columbian cartel arrived at some time after that battle."

"Wow impressive you already have more information than most, but-"he was once again interrupted by form my guess about twenty-seven ex-soviet soldiers plus the soviet wolf.

" !" looking at her he slowly backed away from me and looked at here with fear, respect and seriousness. He pulled out his dual guns by looking at them they were Beretta 76 pistols. The grips of these weapons are inscribed with two Chinese symbols (天帝), meaning "Heavenly Emperor."

"You know having it here puts me at risks with the other leaders of the Triads" he spoke venom lacing every word.

"Yes but we both know that the triads can't handle a two front war. Even I know that this new group has been wiping the floor with your group, but attacking one of my buildings is not helping are already strangled relationship.

While they were doing that I was making sure the maid was alright. Looking at her I could feel my eyes transform into those shapes again, it didn't hurt but felt strange. I could see mostly everything in her body as if I was an ex-ray machine myself but with more detail plus I could see muscle if needed. Immediately it was all charted into levels of observation even going down to the atomic level so yeah pretty useful. At first glance she seemed fine just unconscious from the shock of the explosion, but with my new ability I could see some major damage to her nervous system in her back. Apparently some wood from the door made it past me and into her but then that…never mine she bleeding now. As I was thinking/ saying the wood made it through me and impaled parts of her nerves by her spine.

"Major damage detected beginning treatment now." My face went completely devoid of all emotion we looking at things with these eyes it's like looking on a computer screen everything is displaying information."

Laying her down on the bed face-down I removed the clothing covering her back and-BAMBAM.

"AHHHHHHH MY FUCKING HEAD, THE FUCK!" Looking back I saw it was both Chang and the for now named soviet wolf bitch, giving me a glare saying many vulgar ti-

"The hell are you doing?" they both said in unison. Something in right eye flashed giving me a warning about death being imminent for the girl due two internal bleeding.

"Shit at this rate she's not going to make it." That's when another new ability pooped up in my head on that controls time.

"Zeit," That's when a massive clock appeared behind me well just the parts that tell time anyway it was pure black and white. "Stop the bleeding until order is given to release."

The blood now on the outside of her body just stopped? Leaving everyone even me shocked. Ignoring that I move my hands over the wounded area, focusing a blackish aura flowed out of me and into her.

"Evas Hauch von Gesundheit" With those words all of her wounds healed and the black Aura flowed into the clock to be stored for what reasons unknown.

Panting I looked at them my eyes normal again I raised my hand and said. "Wound…from the door…..impaled her…death….not intervened…..so…..damit." I face planted on the floor shocking everyone. Until the maid jumped up and yelled.

"Master."

Looking at each other they knew things just got more complicated.

The soviet wolf spoke first. "I blame you, guys get them to lagoon now!"

Chang just walked out shaking his head while Hotel Moscow moved them to the Lagoon company friends of basically everyone in the city.

**Well hoped you liked this chapter had to make thing interesting again didn't i.**

**Please review and post your choice for which one to start next bye!**


End file.
